Project UN
by Anime-Freak2k5
Summary: Naruto lived a good life until his best friend kills him and the lost of his love. After many years later he returns without knowlegde of his past or his name but his skills have become unrivaled. Chapter 3 uploaded
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is Anime Freak. This stuff was like on my head for a long time so I decided to type it down.

What if Naruto was killed by his best friend and at the same time lost his love then one day he returns this time forgetting his memories but his skill has become unrivaled?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or other related stuff.

Please note that this story doesn't follow the storyline. Naruto was killed when he was 19.

It's been 9 long years since that incident happen, the incident where his whole life turns against him. The day he was killed by his best friend and the separation of his love for her, as he only can watch her from a far yet can only be friends, all gone in a single night.

There stood four people in a white room with all kinds of equipments there someone laid on a table he was sleeping peacefully yet his face showed sorrow. "Hokage-sama...he's showing signs of good progress...his health has increase" exclaimed one of the medic ninjas in the room.

The female ninja turn around to face the man that gave her the good news. She was wearing what all doctors wear, she was quite tall, with huge beast, her hair was long-light

blonde. "That's good to hear..." she replied softly then turns to stare at the man who was lying quietly he was covered with bandages from his neck to his body and arms except his hands. She slowly places her soft hands on his cheeks and caresses it gently. "...I promise to bring you back...but how can I when she's gone" she began as her eyes soften, "I can't believe Sasuke...would do this to you" she whispered.

Then all of sudden the door slowly open and out came a female ninja her eyes were white and her hair was long and touching her shoulders, she was wearing a head protector around her neck, a vest, she was also wearing shorts that are up to her knees she slowly walk up next to the Hokage. "Hello" she whispered shyly. The 5ht slowly turn to face the young female ninja, "Hello, Hinata-chan" exclaimed the 5th as she sees the young Hyuuga girl nodded then slowly turning her attention to the body.

"It's been so long..." whispered the girl in a soft voice as her eyes soften seeing him suffer like this. "So how is he?" she asked

"Well...his health has increase and he's doing great progress" exclaimed the 5th as she was marking something on the clipboard.

"Ms. Hinata...I still don't see what's so great about him" wondered the girl who walked over to take a look at the blonde herself. She has pink short hair as well but with a strand of gray going down. She was wearing a female ninja suit which was blue and white. She looks to be 9 years old and her height is probably until the hokages hips.

"Oh, Hello their Ayane" smiled the Hyuuga. "Why does my mother want him to be brought back even though she's gone as well..." she asked in a sad tone. Hinata put her arms around the young girl and hug her. "...Well, we promise her..." that was her only respond as she kisses the young pink haired little girl on the forehead. "Now come on...we must leave so that the Hokage can finish her work.

"All right" remarked the girl as she and Hinata left the lab while saying there goodbyes. "Hinata..." smiled the Hokage

"Hokage-sama, there's something strange happening to his brain waves..." exclaimed one of the medic ninjas as he was doing an analysis on the blonde. Tsunade quickly went to check for herself. "What's this..." she remarked in surprise as she stared at the visuals in front of her then slowly turning to the blonde. "He's having a traumatic flashback..." she whispered softly enough for the other medics to hear.

'Why...now' the 5th hokage thought to herself as she was pondering while walking up to take a close look at the emotionless body then all of sudden someone appeared behind her then slightly whispered into her ear. The man was wearing shades and his hair was spike up his shirt was white and he seems to be 6'5".

"I understand...thank you shino" whispered the 5th as she simply nodded at this then quickly turning to face the rest of medic team. "Everyone listen up...I have an important meeting today with the Feudal Lord...so I would like all of you to take a 30 minute break" she exclaimed seeing relives of faces as the medic understood this and began securing the lab. With that Tsunade left the room escorted by Shino himself.

"_Naruto...you've gotten to strong and that I will have to kill you right here and right now" yelled a dark figure as he sprung wings. There stood the blonde as he was too shock to move surprise to see his best friend charging at him. "Why...why Sasuke...I though you were my friend..." he stammered as tears rolled down his eyes._

"_Sorry Naruto...It's the only way I can achieve power" with that the man pierce right through the blonde as everything went black._

As the medic team was securing the lab they didn't notice that something was happening. The man's hand began to twitch as one of the equipments began to beat every time the man's hand twitches.

"Well...I guess were done" remarked one of the medic ninjas as he starts taking off his gloves.

Then all of a sudden the door open up to reveal a medic ninja who was wearing glasses but he was wearing a face mask. "Oh it's you Shojino" exclaimed one of the medics as he stretches in the air. "You're kind of late..." he remarked.

"I'm sorry...so how's Project U.N." he asked while closing the door behind him softly leaning back on the door while narrowing his eyes. "That's a silly question...he's doing fine" replied the medic ninja.

"I See..." that was his only reply as he smirk under the mask. "Shojino...your acting kind of weird..." question one of the medics as he slowly walks up to the man. "To tell you the truth...if your looking for the person you speak off he's already dead." He exclaimed in the hint of amusement as he slowly took of his clothes revealing himself. His hair was silver which was tied back in a pony tail as he was wearing a sound head-protector.

"What...it's you" yelled on the medics as they move back in fear.

"Well, Sorry I have to destroy what you call Project U.N" with that the man took out his kunai and dash forward.

Later:

"There's nothing to do here" exclaimed a certain pink haired girl as she roams the hall ways. As she was about turn to the corner where Project U.N is she bumped into someone who cause her to fall to lose her balance and fall back. "Ouch" she squealed.

"Sorry, young one...isn't that kids are not allowed in this section of the building" exclaimed the man as he was dusting off his pants. The girl slowly looks up to see a tall man wearing a face mask while fixing his eye glasses with his middle finger.

"Oh...but I'm the only kid that can enter in this side" remarked the girl as she quickly gets up while dusting her outfit. "Everyone knows that I am including the medics that work in this side" she exclaimed while carefully studying the man features. 'Strange I haven't seen him around' she thought then brought her mind to reality by asking the man a question. "Umm...excuse me did you get transferred here lately because I haven't seen you around..."

The man chuckled at this and patted the girl in the head, "Yes...I have been assign here..." he replied while grinning under his mask. 'So this is Sakura-chan's daughter' he thought to himself.

"Oh...I see...well I gotta go" stated the girl as she bowed at the man and quickly passing him but of all of sudden a hand grab her small wrist. "Ummm...whats wrong" asked the girl as she turns to look at the man who was holding on to her. "Sorry...it's just that you're not aloud to go inside" smirk the man as his eyes showed murderous intention.

"Why not..." before she can finish her something strange was happening "What's that smell" she began then slowly scan the area around her as she tried to find where that smell was coming from then it hit her she quickly turn her head around to see smoke coming out of the door. She clenches her teeth and tried to pull away from the man's grip. "Who are you...and what do you want," yelled the girl.

"Clam down...you don't have to worry...I plan on taking you to Orochimaru-sama's place" ushered the man as he grip her wrist tighter.

"No I won't..." yelled the girl as she struggles from the man's death grip.

**In the lab:**

Their laid the bodies of the medics as they were all slaughtered, in the surrounding room everything was being burn, data files, equipments all destroyed but what remains still fully functional is the man laying in the table as he was still in a stasis but his hand began to twitch a little.

_There stood a young tall blonde he look to be 16 years old as his hair was short he was wearing a white blue shirt and black long jeans as he was staring at the hokage memorial as the wind was blowing on his face. He slowly turns around to see a smiling, beautiful young girl. She had long pink hair as she was wearing a kimono her hair was done by putting it in buns. As she was waving her hands in the air calling out his name without hesitating he simply walk over._

The fire in the lab began to grow even bigger and bigger as like nothing can escape its wraith as it started consuming everything it touches even the door was heavily covered by the heavy flames. All of a sudden someone was moving in the room. It was a figure who was crawling in the ground. It was one of the medics his left arm was practically useless he was covered with blood as his right eye was mess up. He seems to be lifting himself up as he reaches a control panel. "Sorry Tsunade-sama...Project U.N" whispered the man as he was losing consciousness as he was pressing all kinds of buttons as with his right arm as he leans on the panels. "It's too early to do so...but I got no choice..." he remarked once more as the heat of the fire roar up, blazing all over the room.

The body's hand twitches once more then his right index finger tap the table he was laying on then his left thumb move a bit followed by his left pinky.

"Project U.N. Commences" yelled the man as he simply release the wires that was around the sleeping man as he did that the whole room exploded with tremendous power as it engulfed everything it touches.

"Let me go!" yelled the girl but before she can react the door exploded with tremendous power as it sends the two flying out of the hall way as waves of fire burst out then sinking back down.

"That was too soon..." hissed the man with the eye glasses as he slowly stands up walks towards to the little girl who seems to be holding her arm. "Project U.N. is successfully...been destroyed" he exclaimed at the girl then bent down to her height as he stares into her eyes and cups her chin. "You look so much like your mother..." he stated flatly as she quickly turn her head. "And you got her attitude as well..." smiled the man as he slowly stands up while taking out a kunai.

'Ms.Hinata...Hokage...I'm scared...I don't want to die...' she thought to herself as tears rolled down her eyes as she sees the man grinning to himself as he slowly lifts up his kunai in the air. "Sorry...I can't leave any evidence..." as he was about to kill the young pink hair she yelled, "Someone helps"

This stop the silver haired man as he here's a strange sound coming in multiple distances. 'What he didn't kill me...' she thought then something caught her attention as a figure was standing inside the flames of the fire. All of sudden the man yelled in pain as a shiruken hit him directly at his hand releasing the kunai. "What the hell" he whispered as he scans the area. 'This can't be...Project U.N." he remarked as he slowly backs away as he sees the dark figure coming out from the fire as though it was nothing.

This surprise the young girl as she stared wide open 'That man...he's finally awake...' she thought as she continued to stare with awe.

The man simply walks out of the fire and took a few more steps before coming into a halt. He was wearing a long black jacket he was also wearing a green vest his arms were covered by bandages. So his entire body as well. And his blonde hair was up to his neck as strands of his hair covered his eyes; there was a small scratch across his cheeks.

"You're supposed to be dead and all the research on Project U.N." yelled the man as he takes out the shuriken that was embedded on his hand and simply drops it. The silver haired man narrowed his eyes as he stares at his features. "He...looks so familiar" whispered the man. "Demand yourself who are you" exclaimed the man.

The blonde remain silent as he slowly lifted his head to face the man as his blue clear eyes glared back. "Your Project U.N" yelled the man as he was to shock to believe it.

"Who are you..." stated the blonde in a calm voice enough for him to hear it.

'So he doesn't recognize me...I see he lost his memories...' he thought then the man stood up straight and smiled while using his left arm to get something from the back of his pocket while his right arm took down the hood. "You may not remember who I am...the names Kabuto...Naruto-kun" exclaimed the silver haired ninja.

"Ka...bu...to..." he stammered a bit then taking a quick glance at the young girl then back at to the man in front of him. "What did you do to the child?" he question as his eyes narrowed a bit but his face show no emotion at all.

"I didn't do anything to the child but..." he began as he took out a round object from his back and threw it behind the man and into the burning lab. "What I'm going to do to you" he exclaimed as the round object flew over the blonde he stared at it as it lands on the fire it exploded behind him annihilating everything , anywhere as there was a huge explosion destroying the ceiling as well caving everything under him and the child.

"That should take care of him..." he whispered as the smoke cleared there stood a figure covering the girl with his jacket as his back was slightly on fire then quickly disappearing. "Child...are you okay" whispered the man as his blue eyes stared deep down to the young girls hazel eyes as she was speechless.

"Impossible!" yelled Kabuto as he sees the man get up unharmed then all of sudden a couple of shurikens hit the silver haired man in his right shoulder while the other scrape his cheek.

"Nani" he whispered 'I didn't even see him do anything..." he thought then all of a sudden his head protector was cut in half as small strands of his hair was also cut off.

"I can't beat him...so this is Project U.N" he remarked as he quickly dash in the opposite direction. At this the blonde slowly took a step but someone held on to his jacket. "Wait I'm, coming with you" yelled the pink haired little girl. The man remain silent and continued to walk forward as he was holding a kunai with his left hand as he took a few more steps before turning to face the direction of where the silver haired ninja ran too. He then turns to face the wall next to him as he place his palm on it. Then all of sudden a huge amount of chakra started forming under his hand then in a second the wall was demolished as he created a small entrance. He slowly walks right through it.

The pink haired girl blush to herself in amazement, "Woah...no way" she whispered and followed after the man.

There stood the silver haired man as he was outside the building taking out the shuriken that was stuck on his shoulder. This he felt a warm liquid rolled down his forehead and down to his nose. He slowly touches it to discover it was blood. "Damn this is real troublesome..." he remarked as he took out a radio. "Sasuke-sama, send the Tenkens...Project U.N. has commence..." he exclaimed as he slowly hears a voice that agreed to Kabuto's situation. Before he can tell him more the wall exploded and out came the blonde followed by the pink haired little girl.

All of sudden the radio was slice in half, "Nani...how can he have hit the radio at that distance..." stated the silver haired man as he frowned. Their stood the blonde nearly 10 yards away his face emotionless. "Naruto-kun it seems you've lost your memories but your skills did not" whispered the man as Kabuto quickly turns around to make a run for it but discovered to see a hand that grab his face and slams him down to the ground head on making a small creator then he throws the silver haired man through the ground skidding for a distance of 20 feet.

Kabuto slowly got up at his right side of his face was bleeding; "I can't even keep up with him..." he spoke up while breathing heavily.

"For hurting the child...I will kill you now" exclaimed the blonde as he was getting ready to charge but abruptly stops as he senses something coming his way. He stands up straights then quickly turns around to see a group of four ninjas. Each of them also has the same emotionless look as him, but their all wearing sound head protectors as they were all wearing gray vest and in each of their arms were arm gantlets.

"Haha...Naruto-kun...this is Project Tenken...Shinobi's that doesn't feel pain, as they are merely killing machines with no heart" yelled Kabuto as he calms himself down then all of sudden a shuriken hit him on the leg as blood drip down he kneels to the ground in pain.

"Project Tenken..." stated the man as he sees the ninjas quickly dispatch and attack the blonde in all sides. One of the shinobi's kicks the blonde on his leg then the other punch his chest while the other hit him heard on the face. The shinobi's where shocked as the blonde didn't feel any of their attack as they quickly step back.

All of sudden one of the sound ninja's appeared dash at the blonde with full speed, before the sound ninja can make his move it was grab by the throat and being lifted in the air. Seeing this one of the shinobi's tried to make its move but was cut short as a shiruken landed on his forehead followed by three more on the face then the his chest and body parts were covered by shuirkens everywhere. At this the ninja collapsed on the ground bleeding to death as a pool of blood.

The blonde didn't bother looking at one of the fallen ninjas as he gather chakra into his palms and whispered Rasengan softly at that moment he struck the ball of chakra into the shinobi's gut which engulfed the ninja and disintegrated him into nothingness.

"What...he's destroying them like it was nothing..." remarked Kabuto as he was exhausted of all the pain he's feeling.

One of the sound ninja's dash once more landing multiple punches but it was seems to be blocked so easily. At this the blonde grab its Arm then breaks it then kicks the man's leg cracking its tibia. Then the blonde was holding a kunai with his left hand and stabs the shinobi's head dead on as blood squirts in the air.

The last remaining shinobi charged head on an at that moment the man was slice in half as blood filled the air as the body fell in opposite direction. Seeing this, the blonde glared at the body and simply steps over it as he lifts his head up scanning around the area to his disappointment Kabuto was gone. "I will kill you..." he stated flatly as he wasn't done yet as blood was all over his jacket and shirt

The pink haired girl was amazed as he sees him walk over to her. "What is your name" he asked in a monotone voice. At this the girl smiled to herself "My names Haruno Ayane" she responded cheerfully.

"Haruno Ayane...I see" he whispered as his stares in the clear blue sky as the sun shines through his face.

"What's your name" she asked while getting up holding her burn arm. The blonde remain silent for a while as he watches the birds fly through the sky. "I don't know my name but if you want to know my name is U.N"

To be continued if by chance will be

Hey guys this is just a preview of the next story I will be working on but not sure, still thinking about. I feel glad typing this stuff out its been in my head and I couldn't finish the next chapter for Naruto: Return of the Shinobi. So what do you think of the story. This was wasn't the original one just trying something. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's woah…I didn't know my fic was good and it kinds of somewhat like Gungrave but o well…I wanted to try something. But sorry I took really long to make the stories, exams and halo 2 is always getting on the way and as I was about to post the chapter the upload function in was done for a bit but now its fix so here it is and enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or other related stuff

Chapter 2:

"What's your name" she asked while getting up holding her burn arm. The blonde remain silent for a while as he watches the birds fly through the sky. "I don't know my name but if you want to know my name is U.N"

"U.N…" question the little girl as she stares at the man's eyes 'His eyes are full of sadness and sorrow' she thought. "What does U.N. stand for…" she asked taking her mind of whatever she's thinking.

The blonde remain silent then turn to the little girl, "U.N." he whispered and continued to stare at the girl. "…It stands for my previous name…but that I do not know…" he stated flatly as his face was so emotionless like you can't even tell if he's happy or sad.

Before Ayane can reply she sees a group of people heading her way to her surprise it was the hokage herself. "Haha…Hokage-sama" yelled the little girl as she was excited in seeing her.

"Ayane…your okay" she hugs the little girl then her eyes open wide as she was in shock "Your arm's burn…we have to treat right away…" she exclaimed then softly place her hands on the little girls arm which started to glow blue then in matter of moments her arm was fully recovered. "How's that" she asked.

"I feel much better" she exclaimed happily then all of a sudden a girl was running furiously and hug the pink haired girl then cupping her hands on her soft cheek, "Ayane…are you ok" she yelled as she was so worried.

"I'm fine, Ms.Hinata" stated the girl as she slightly smiled. As Hinata was about to reply someone caught he attention. She stared wide open with awe as she couldn't believe who it was standing in front of them. "Hokage-sama…he's awake" stammered the girl as she was blushing. Ayane turn to look at Hinata, 'Why is she blushing like that' she thought.

"So you're finally awake…" exclaimed the Hokage as her soften then turn to the little girl. "What happen…" she began then points her finger at the opposite direction to see part of the building on fire. "And what the hell is that" she yelled.

"Well…you see…I was about to take a look at him until this guy showed up…and I believe his name is Kabuto or something…" she exclaimed as she was shrugging to herself.

"Kabuto…" yelled the Hokage in shock then turn to stare at the blonde. 'Did Orochimaru find out about Sakura trying to revive Naruto' she thought then shook her head and simply steps forward. "Welcome back Naruto" exclaimed the 5th.

"Is that my real name…Naruto" asked the blonde as he stared into the light blondes eyes. "5th hokage…isn't it" he asked once again.

This surprise everyone in the group especially Hinata. "Yes, your names Uzumaki Naruto" she replied. The blonde remain silent as he tries to recall his name once again.

"Hinata…it seems he'll be fine…but his memories are gone he can only remember a few things…" she began while sighing to herself. "…He woke up to early…" question the hyuuga girl as her eyes soften. The 5th Hokage simply nodded.

"Well come on Naruto…you'll be staying with me for a while…" she remarked while placing her hands on the blondes shoulder who still remain silent by doing a simple nodded by still remain.

'His eyes…he looks like he has no emotions inside him…has he become one of the Tenken's as well…hmmnn…I wonder' thought the Hokage

Somewhere:

In a dark room with a few candles being lit in each corner of the room, there sat a man who was sitting on a stone chair you couldn't see his face since the room was still really dark but you can see long strands of hair that are touching his shoulders. It was black. Suddenly the door open behind the man and out came no other than Kabuto who was seriously wounded yet, recovering slowly.

"Kabuto…" began the man as he straighten his back and slightly turn his head to see the silver haired man himself. "Sasuke-kun told me about Project U.N." hissed the man.

The silver haired man sigh and slowly lean on the door way, "The mission was unsuccessful…" stated Kabuto in a calm voice as he grunted off the door as he slowly made his way to the man who was sitting on the hard-dusty chair. "Orochomaru-sama…you'll never guest who Project U.N. is…" exclaimed the man as he was out of breath for a while

"I am interested to know…since the Tenkens were annihilated so easily…" stated the man as he quietly continued to stare at the silver haired man.

"It was no other than…Uzumaki Naruto" the silver haired man abruptly spoke up the name. At hearing this Orochomaru was in shock his expression on his face was speechless as he gritted his teeth before turning into a smirk. "So he has come back from the grave….kukuku…this is very interesting" he smirked as he slowly got up his chair and turn to face Kabuto. "Get youself treated…" he suddenly spoke up.

"Yes…But what is your plan if I may ask?" question the Silver haired man.

"I want you to get more information on him…" smiled the man as he cocked his head.

Seeing this Kabuto close his eyes and nodded, "Yes…" he stated quietly then slowly exited the door.

Orochimaru turn around to see one of the candles without a flame. "The Naruto kid…Interesting…" he thought.

**One Month Later: **

"Hokage-sama" exclaimed Hinata as they sat in the dining room "What do you think will happen to Naruto-kun." She asked who was worried about the blonde.

"He'll be fine" she ushered the young Hyuga while taking a small sip of her sake. "And plus I've assign him as little Ayane's body guard." She finish while placing the half finish bottle of sake on the table.

"Why to Ayane-chan" question Hinata with a look of interest.

"Being with the child will help Naruto remember a little of his past…so far it has help him a bit." She replied.

"I hope so" she whispered as she took a sip of her green tea. 'I wonder what those are doing right now"

**Somewhere:**

"Ummm…hey Mr. Naruto eerrr…I mean U.N where are we going" asked the girl who was following the blonde as they continued to walk around the village. She then abruptly stops to see the man looking in each side of the street before turning left. Seeing this she quickly followed behind but soon she started getting annoyed threw out this whole walk. "Hey didn't you here me…" she screams at the top of her lungs. The blonde was unfazed as he slows down a bit before looking at the pink haired little girl.

"To visit someone…" that was his only response as he turns to face a building in front of him then enters. At seeing this Ayane was quit surprise cause the place their visiting was a weapons shop and armory. "This is…" but before she can finish she dash inside to follow the blonde.

There sat a woman who was cleaning a pair of kunai's she had brown hair tied in a bun as strands of hair flow down her face slightly touching her cheek. She was wearing pink tank top and blue jeans but at the same time she's wearing a black apron with the leaf symbol in the middle. At this she see's someone walking up quickly recognizing him she gently place the kunai's she was clean on the table.

"Well it's you" she exclaimed while giving the man a warm smile then to the young girl behind him. "Oh and Ayane…I didn't expect you to be here…" question the brown haired girl.

"Hello…Ms. Tenten" replied the girl as she bowed to the woman. Before Ayane can speak up the blonde took a step forward, "I've come…" he stated.

Seeing the blondes face with no emotion at all she giggled, "The stuff that you order has been completed…follow me" she stated softly and walk to the back room.

'What order?' thought the pink haired little girl as she once again followed the blonde into the other room.

As they entered the room there was all kinds of weapons everywhere and in the middle of the room is a large clean silver table. Seeing this, the blonde slowly got attracted to most of them and walk over to see a few kunai's in different shapes and sizes. "12mm Double Kunai's" he stated calmly as he stares at a kunai with one handled yet it each has its own dagger on each side.

Then slowly turning to see Kunai's with bandages around with symbols and tags on it. "Explosion Kunai's…meant for diversion" he remarked before turning to face the brown haired girl who was smiling widely.

"Woah…Naruto-kun…your skills are still unrivaled" remarked Tenten as she places a couple of stuff on the table. Hearing this, the blonde remain silent and continued to watch what Tenten was doing.

"Here…Naruto" she exclaimed while holding two swords in a sheath and places it on the table. "This is the one that you requested…" she stated calmly. The blonde walk over to pick up one of the swords and slowly took it out showing the blade was never used before. "Very nice" he exclaimed calmly as he put the sword back into its holder and places back on the table.

"Those swords are extremely hard to use because it's a bit long, and narrowed yet once mastered it can cut anything in single slash" she exclaimed while having a though why does Naruto need that for someone of his caliber.

Ayane stared at awe at how the sword look as it gleams in the bright room. "Next" began Tenten as she points at a bag. "…you also ordered the Triple holder shiruken bag" she stated. "The bag can hold up 30 more times than ordinary holders can have...but its quit heavy…" she spoke up proudly. The blonde simply nodded and like it even though his face showed no emotion.

Then all of sudden she slowly carried a big sword which she had trouble carrying onto the table. While wiping the sweat on her forehead "And here's the head cleaver you also wanted." She remarked as she blows the dust away from the gigantic sword. "I would mine asking why this one…it's a bit heavy to wield" she asked while taking out a brush and started dusting off the sword.

The blonde stared at the sword as it looks to be 1'inch thick and one fee wide and seven feet tall. "Reasons…" he stated calmly.

Tenten sigh "I guess there's no point in asking this but by the way" she exclaimed while taking out a vest and placing in the table. "Here's the vest you also ordered"

"Ummmm…Ms. Tenten it looks normal" asked the girl who was looking at it like it wasn't important. But Naruto stared at it then too the cheerful Tenten. "So this is the one…" he stated flatly.

"Yups" exclaimed the browned hair female ninja. "It may look normal but this vest is design for combat use purposes. It is built with a double later to protect you not just from physical attacks but from attacks from weapons such as kunai's, swords, etc." She exclaimed proudly while cupping her cheeks.

"The weight" asked the blonde.

"The weight is very light and plus it was design by me…but I can't tell you what I did its top secret" she exclaimed while winking at the blonde as she was a bit conceded about her work.

The blonde simply nodded and quickly took the stuff by putting it on him. This startled the brown haired weapon specialist as she sees the blonde strapping the heavy pouches on both of his legs. "Hey…hey Naruto why are you putting in on all of a sudden" she asked as she ushered the man.

After he strapped the bags around his legs he then took off his open jacket that seems to touch the floor and place it on the table. He turns his attention to the vest and quickly put it on.

"Hey Mr.Naruto…why are you putting it on" question the girl as she was also interested why the man is doing so.

Naruto remain silent as he put on his coat once again before taking the two-twin swords and strapping it around his back. Then he slowly turns his attention to the big sword as he slowly grabs the 2 feet handle.

"Because…" he stated softly as he stared at the sword. "I will kill him…" remarked enough for the people in the room to hear. With that he lifted the huge sword and places it over his back which was suddenly covered with bandages.

Tenten became dumbfounded at seeing the blonde to this 'How did he carry that head cleaver…I barely carried it with two hands" she thought as a sweat drop came down her head.

"Hey who did you do that" asked the girl in amazement as she continued to stare at the man which was covered with weapons. The blonde remain silent and made his way out of the door.

"Naruto hold on" yelled the brown haired girl which caught the man's attention as he slightly turn his head to face her.

"If you leave now…anbu would be looking for you…you have to see the Hokage first" she spoke up clearly as she narrowed her eyes and glare at the man.

"My goal is too kill him!" that was his only response as he heads out the door and out of the shop that Ayane quickly followed as she waved goodbye. "Bye…Ms. Tenten sorry for all the trouble" she yelled and disappeared.

With a sigh Tenten shook her head. "He's so stubborn…" she began as she walks out of the room and slowly close the door behind her. "Even now looking at him still gives me a chill down my spine…" she whisper softly as she walk up to the table were she last left her kunai's that she was cleaning up. "Why does Naruto have to deserve this kind of torment…" she exclaimed and closes her eyes.

Later:

There stood Naruto in front of the east gate of Konoha village. "Should listen to Ms. Tenten" remarked the girl. The blonde remain silent then turns around to face the young pink haired little girl. "This has nothing to do with the Hokage" he exclaimed as his face show no emotion. Ayane ran up to the blonde and grab his jacket. "But what if they go after you…" she yelled in a worried tone.

"Give this message to the hokage" he stated flatly as he stared down at the young girl as her eyes meet his. "What message" she question to look a bit curious as her eyes are innocent and sincere. "That…I will kill that man" with that the blonde delivered a quick soft chop to Ayane's back neck knocking her unconscious. As she slowly falls to the ground Naruto quickly kneels down and grabs her then softly placing her near the village wall.

"You remind me of her" he whispered as he sees the girl sound asleep. He places his palm in her soft cheek and moves a piece of strand that was on her forehead. For the first time his eyes soften as he stood up and began walking out the gate.

"Mr. U.N" whispered the girl as she was still sound asleep but at that moment the blonde disappeared without a trace as he leaves the hidden leaf village to kill a specific person.

Later:

"Nani" whispered a man as he quickly hid behind a tree and slowly bend down to stare at a man with blonde hair walking down the forest. He was wearing a black-full covered black uniform as he was wearing a ninja mask but his hair was tied in a pony-tail. 'It's him…why is he leaving the village so soon' thought the man as his brown dark eyes narrowed at the blonde who simply pass him. "I might as well greet him…myself" with that the man smiled and steps out of his hiding spot as he did that the blonde wasn't in front of him. "Where is he…" he though as he scans the area in front of him. "He was here a moment ago" he exclaimed then out of the blue he dodge a shuriken coming from behind him. At that moment he turns around and steps back a good distance.

"So you knew all along I was here" remarked the man as he narrowed his eyes to see the blonde in front of him.

Naruto remain silent and slowly struck the giant sword on the ground. And stared into the man's brown dark eyes "Tell me where is he…" the blonde stayed flatly as he remains emotionless.

The man smiled to himself, "Fufu…you anxious to kill him eh?" then all of sudden the man's eyes widen as he sides steps away as a shiruken misses him landing on the opposite side.

'He's fast…I didn't even see him throw it' thought the man as he went into fighting position and did a couple of hand seals. "Well…Mr. Uzumaki…this time it's serious" as he said that the man multiplied and surrounded the blonde.

Naruto shifted his head to the right and spoke up calmly, "You're from the sound…that bunshin your using is extremely fast …"

"Fufufu…tell me can you find, which is the real me…" exclaimed the man as he continued to stall of time.

"If you continued this nonsense you will be killed" as the blonde said that all the bunshins were hit by shirukens like nothing happen. "As I thought your above me" stated the blonde as he sees a shadow tower over him. With that he took out two of swords and slashes the man but to his disappointment he turns into water. "A Sound-nin using water clone no jutsu without water…" remarked the blonde as his face remain emotionless then he shifts his eyes to the right to see a tall tree.

"Huff…huff…remarkable…" whispered the man as he was holding his left arm as it seems to be bleeding. "I couldn't react fast enough…Sasuke-sama would be very much please in hearing this" he stated calmly. Then all of sudden the man duck down to find a sword slash through the tree and quickly dodging another slash. As he turn to face the man he wasn't there before he can do anything a sword slash was deliver to his back which sends blood soaring through the air and landing on the ground.

"Damn it" yelled the man as he crashes to the ground as he was in great deal of pain.

The blonde stared at the man then turns around to get his huge sword that was stuck on the ground.

"This isn't over...Uzumaki Naruto…I will kill you" yelled the man as he slowly gets up.

"The blonde abruptly stops and turns his head to face the man, "I don't care about your life…" with that the blonde continued to walk. Then all of sudden the pony-tail ninja dash at the blonde with tremendous speed and tries to stab the man with his free hand in the back.

In a quick motion blood spilled the air then an arm was sent soaring in the air. There stood Naruto who has sliced the man's right arm who screamed in agony as the pain was so great that he was in tears with anger in his eyes.

The blonde stared into the man's eyes then down to his which was bleeding constantly.

"Uzumaki…I didn't know you were this great" he said calmly as he was breathing heavily. "Why won't you just kill me…If I would go back they would kill anyway…even if you let me live I'll be hunted by the tenkens…" he remarked while staring at the man. "Just do it…" he yelled as he failed miserable.

The blonde nodded at the request as he places his sword in his back once again. The blonde turns around to get his huge seven feet sword. As he grab the handle a kunai was sent through the man's through as his eyes went white and collapses on the ground creating a pool of blood with his last few words before he died, "Is this really project U.N."

At that moment the blonde lifted his sword up and places it over his shoulder and continued to make his way to the forest.

To be continued:

Well chapter 2 has been completed. Sorry folks that I didn't finish my other fic Naruto: return of the shinobi. "HALO 2" got me hook I've been playing it nonstop through multiplayer lan parties and the campaign. But I promise I will try to do what I can with my other fics.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is animefreak. Thanks everyone for the review, and to DFIRE314 I do agree that this fic is better than my previous fic. "Naruto return to the shinobi" yeah and it's a bit of kenshin on the first part but o well :P. Well I know this fic is kind of bloody hey what the heck it's Naruto trying to get revenge on Sasuke. Well I'll stop babbling and say ENJOY THE FIC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or other related stuff

Chapter 3:

As the blonde continued to walk into the deep dark green forest as he encountered a huge gate. His eyes seem to stare at a sign which read, 'Hoshimo Town' the expression on his face remain silent as he continued to walk pass the gate while carrying his heavy sword on his back as he enters the town which was filled with lots of tourist as there seem to be a carnival today.

As he continued to make his way through the crowd many people stared at him as the huge sword seem to make him stand out. Which he doesn't seem to care much since his only goal was kill the man he thought was his best friend.

Then all of sudden he abruptly stops and turns to a store that seems to catch his attention with that he slowly enters the door while swaying his huge sword which was over his shoulder. Then out of no where someone seem to crash onto the blonde but he was unfazed as he stood there looking at the scenario around him then down at the person. He was young looks to be around 15 years old. He had brown hair, hazel eyes and he seems to be 5'2 in height. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black loose pants as he slowly got up dusting himself.

"Hey kid! Get the hell out of here" yelled a man as he was drinking a bottle of alcohol. He was drunk as he throws the bottle behind him which shattered as it hits the wall. He was wearing a black dirty shirt and blue shorts. He gets up a couple of men got up as well.

"What's your problem" exclaimed the boy as he took a step forward while clenching his fist. "I'm just here to ask for a job" he remarked once more.

"Heh, kids like you should go to hell asking for a job" laugh the man as he walks up to the kid and grabs his shirt and brought his face to his. "If your wondering where the manager…is well he ain't around here anymore" smirk the man as his smug to himself.

The boy's eyes widen, "You mean…" before he can finish his sentence he was cut off by the man lifting him in the air. "Yes, I killed him the other day…now I own his shit load" he whispered into the brown haired boys ears.

Before the drunken man can do anything else someone grab his hand in doing so releasing the boy who landed hard on the ground. To his surprise he sees a tall blonde in front of him holding the man's wrist then slowly snapping it which a huge crack can be heard all over the store.

"Ahhh…" scream the man as he was in pain and stares into the blondes eyes, "Who the hell are you" he yelled as he was now down on his knees while the blonde continued to hold onto his broken wrist.

Then one of the drunken mans henchman quickly took a bottle and ran straight to the man and whacking the blonde right on the face. As the bottle of glass shattered right in front of the blonde. He didn't seem to notice as a small drip of blood came right down his right side of his face and down to his cheek.

The blonde remain emotionless and continued to stare at the man who was on the ground as he releases his grip then grabbing his throat and throwing out the window. As thousands of glass shatter in the air a crowd was later soon form around the outside of the small store. As few people start to whisper on what's happening.

The blonde slowly turn around to face the boy. "What's your name" he asked flatly without a hint of expression.

"You bastard" yelled the man who hit the blonde with the bottle of saki. He quickly tried to stab the blonde of what remains of the bottle. Naruto simply lifted his sword up hitting the man's jaw which sends him flying on the counter and landing on his back.

The people on the store were shock in seeing this as the man's jaw was broken. The last two remaining thugs dash at the blonde. "Son of a bitch go, to hell!" but in a quick motion the front wall of the store exploded and out came the two thugs crashing on the ground as chunks of rubble landed next to them as they were out cold.

Someone spoke up from the crowd, "Those thugs are…Ikimo gang" then another whispered in surprise "The Ikimo gang the ruthless thugs that runs most of the stores here." And then another spoke up as well. "That man just defeated some of the gang members".

As Naruto turn away from the huge wall on the door and turn his attention to the young boy who was still on the ground. As he took a step forward the people in the room began to shake as this wasn't any ordinary man.

"What's your name" question the blonde as he stared down at the boy. The boy was surprise then a smile appeared on his face. "The names Takeshi…Uroko Takeshi" exclaimed the boy.

"…Takeshi…becareful…" exclaimed the blonde as those words rang into the boys ears but before he can detest something caught his attention. As he stared into the man's forehead as he was wearing something. 'That's the symbol of the hidden leaf village…' he thought then his eyes gleam with excitement and quickly stood up from the ground and held his fist in the air.

"Your from the hidden leaf village…you're a shinobi" yelled the boy who was excited in meeting the blonde.

But Naruto remain silent and walked pass the boy and slowly steps out of the store like nothing happen. The boy's mouth drop open as the man ignored him completely. A few people stood back as the blonde came out of the store before taking glances at the unconscious thugs. Seeing this Takeshi ran out the store and followed the man. "Excuse me…Mr. Shinobi you didn't tell me your name" asked the boy who was walking next to the blonde. Naruto remain silent as he continued to walk forward while holding his huge sword over his shoulder. The boy became angry and yelled, "If you don't tell me your name I will follow you where ever you go and you're bleeding." And yet the blonde ignored him once again.

**Meanwhile:**

"Where am I…" whispered a young voice as she slowly open her eyes to see a smiling woman with white eyes staring down at her. "Ms. Hinata…where am I" question the young pink haired little girl as she slowly sits up to find herself sitting on a bed.

"You were unconscious for quite sometime…" she chuckled to herself while placing the young girl back to bed. "Now don't rush things…Ayane-chan" she ushered the girl.

Ayane stared at the ceiling then with a sigh before turning to look at the hyuuga girl. "Ms. Hinata" began the pink haired girl.

Seeing this, the heir to the Hyuuga turns her attention to the little girl who was lying on the bed. "Hmmm? What is it…" she replied as she was wondering what the little girl was about to say.

"Mr. U.N." was the one who knock me out cold…" she stated softly enough for Hinata to hear. The words of young Ayane surprise her. "What….why did he do such a thing!?" she remarked while the tone in her voice should a bit of concern.

"He told me…to tell the hokage…that…he will kill him!?" she stammered a bit.

Hinata frowned a bit and quickly stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "We have to see the Hokage now" she remarked.

Ayane sat up straight and gave a clueless look at the hyuuga girl. "Come, Ayane…right now there are Anbu's searching for him at this very moment"

Thinking about Ayane's eyes open wide and she quickly took off the covers and got out of the bed. "Let's go Ms. Hinata" she exclaimed.

The hyuuga girl nodded while narrowing her eyes, 'Naruto…is revenge the only thing on your mind' she thought as she dashes off the room which was followed by young Ayane herself.

**Somewhere:**

There sat a man sitting in the corner of a dark room as he was meditating with his eyes close. He was wearing a blue, white outfit and his hair was short but it was no longer standing as it flows down his cheek and eyes. He has a blue mark on his left cheek. Next to him were two swords one long and one short resting on the wall.

Then a knock on the door was heard and out came no other than Kabuto who simply fixes his glasses with his middle finger as he seems to stare at the ground.

Hearing this, the man slowly opens his right eye and shifts his head a little bit to see the silver haired ninja. The man closes his eyes once again and spoke up calmly. "Kabuto what news do you bring me…that is enough to disturb my meditation." remarked the raven haired man as he continued to close his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…one of your men was found dead shortly a while back…" he stated flatly as waited for the man's response.

This surprise the Uchiha, "One of my men…who!?" question the raven haired shinobi.

"It was Yenjo…" he whispered a bit as the silver haired man continued to stare at the meditating ninja.

"Yenjo…he was sent to assassinate this Project U.N" exclaimed the Uchiha as the tone of his voice seem to grow louder. "He was one of my favorite men…tell me how he died!…" he hiss with a hint of anger.

"He was about to enter Konoha Village to assassinate the man but before he even reach it he found the target was already confirm by walking out of the village and he was found out and killed so quickly…" explained the silver haired man as a bit of sweet rolled down his forehead while he fix his glasses once again with his middle finger.

"Tell Orochimaru…I will kill this project U.N…myself since your attempts were useless" he remarked. Kabuto frowned and started at the man but Sasuke slowly opens his eyes which turn out to be sharingan.

Kabuto quickly closes his eyes as he didn't want to look directly in the man's eyes. "Yes, of course…Sasuke-kun" stuttered the silver haired man as he slowly turns around and slightly opens his eyes and place his right arm on the door knob. 'Sasuke-kun doesn't know that Project U.N is…' he thought for a bit as he opens the door.

"_Kabuto…don't tell Sasuke-kun who Project U.N is" Orochimaru stated flatly as he was smirking to himself. _

"_But why not…Orochimaru-sama" asked the silver haired man. Orochimaru just laugh to himself as he cheerfully smiles at his right hand man. "I want Sasuke to find out for himself that the person he killed wasn't really killed…plus it would be amusing how would look to see his best friend alive…" exclaimed the sannin._

'I wonder why' thought Kabuto as he slowly closes the door behind him and made his way down the hall.

"Yenjo…defeated so easily…" whispered the Uchiha as his eyes started forming swirls around his pupils who seem to connect to each other. "I must know how strong this Project U.N." he stated flatly.

"Sasuke-sama…you shouldn't use that eye in a place like this" remarked a voice then another spoke up the voice seems feminine, "Sasuke-sama…we would like to see who killed Yenjo-kun"

Sasuke's eyes slowly went to back to normal then slowly turns his head to the left and stared in the corner of the room. There four people hid in the dark shadows as you can only see their figure.

"Do as you may…" exclaim Sasuke in a calm voice as he turns his attention away from the four dark figures. "But remember…" he began by closing his eyes. "If any of you are in great danger return back immediately…from what Orochimaru has told me a while ago that this man will kill you in an instant…so keep your guard up…" the Uchiha spoke up enough for the people in the room to hear.

Then one of the four ninja's slowly walks out of the shadow showing his appearance. He has white spiky hair; he was also wearing a head protector with the symbol of the sound. He was wearing the same clothes as Sasuke but was colored black with a big symbol on the back of outfit, which represents Yin Yang and his eyes were emerald-green.

"No need to worry…Sasuke-sama" remarked the man as he smirked to himself. "We will visit this man you speak off…in a matter of time…" he stated calmly

"Uruno…" whispered Sasuke as his eyes turn to sharingan once again and turns to stare directly into the man's emerald eyes. "This is not a mission…remember that…" he stated calmly.

"Yes…I understand clearly…sensei" exclaimed the man as he waves his hand in the air as his eyes showed murderous intention. "But you don't mind me having a bit of fun" with that the white haired man slowly steps back in the shadows and disappear with the other three dark figures.

"You're a bit overconfident Uruno" the Uchiha stated flatly and went back to his meditation.

Meanwhile:

There stood Naruto as he was staring down at the young brown haired boy. "…Takeshi is it?" question the blonde as he continued to stair in the boys eyes. "Yes it is!" exclaimed the boy as he narrows his eyes as he also stares back into the blondes blue eyes. "Go home!" exclaimed Naruto as he quickly turns around and walks away. This surprise the young boy who quickly caught to the blonde and stands in front of him halting the blonde. "But you didn't tell me you're name" he remarked.

Naruto remain silent then place his hand on the kids shoulder. "If you must know its U.N" with that the blonde shoved the boy who was in his way and continued to walk away.

"Hey U.N…do you know where you're going…" the boy yelled at the man. Naruto slowly stop walking then came to a complete stop. "Hehe…I knew it" he yelled and ran up to the man once again. "Come to my place…for a while and I'll tell you the directions since I myself has known Fire Country throughout my life of travel." He stated proudly then he narrowed his eyes.

"But be careful from now on…the Ikimo gang would be hunting you down." With that the two simply made their way passing a few people.

**Back to the store:**

"So tell me…Group A12 was defeated by one lousy blonde" remarked a man as he simply kicks on of the thugs who were unconscious. He was wearing a white tuxedo cape while he was holding a silver cape around his arm. He had black hair and brown eyes. He turns to the crowd "So everyone tell me…who the hell did this to my men" he asked loudly enough for everyone to here.

Then a man spoke up on the crowd, "It was this man with blonde hair he seems to be carrying a huge seven feet sword over his shoulder." He stated nervously.

"seven-foot sword" he whispered to himself before turning to look at the other people. "Do you know where this blonde went to" he asked once again.

Then an old lay spoke up, "He went to that direction" and pointed to the left. The man smirked to himself and snaps his fingers in the air. As he did that a group of people wearing black suits lifted up their unconscious comrades.

He ten takes out his radio and turns it on, "Contacting Group A5" he spoke in the radio.

"This is Group A5…" a voice answer back.

"Theirs a blonde man carrying a huge-sword…I want your team to take him down with all means." He exclaimed with a tone of excitement with that the man simply turns off the radio before the other side cans response.

As the brown haired boy was walking next to the blonde something caught his attention the cut on his cheek was gone what he saw was just a bit of dried blood. The boy sighs to himself as they continued to pass a crowd of people.

As Takeshi looks around the area he see's a shiny glare on one of the building roof. He see's a man while holding an object. But he was hiding in the shadows. Then down below he's someone with a radio while wearing black glasses and a black suit as well then he shifts his head to the right to see another man with the same clothes as the first staring at a restaurant window then another sitting outside a coffee house.

"Mr. U.N…the Ikimo gang is here…they notice you already" he remarked as the boy became cautious.

"How many" question the blonde as he starts to walk slowly the simply shifts his head to stare at the blonde. "There's about four…and why are you slowing down" he asked in worried tone.

The blonde turn his head to the right to see the man on top of the building then all of sudden he fell off the roof and lands on a canopy crashing right through it. A group of people were yelling and to their surprise there was a kunai on his forehead. Seeing this one of the members with the radio was about to contact there boss until he just fell on the ground as shuriken struck his left arm and one a kunai on his throat. There were whispers in the crowd as another person simply dies.

With that the blonde shifts his head to the left and he sees the thug running out of the restaurant then in a blink of an eye two kunai's struck both of the mans ankles then a shuriken hitting the middle of his face. The man falls on the ground as s mall pool of blooded appeared right under his legs and above his head.

The other man didn't seem to notice as he continues to sit on the outside of the coffee store. He simply takes off his black shades and cleans it with a white towel. As he was about to wear it a kunai hit him on the right side of his head as the man hits the window shattering the glasses as blood seem to spill down the window as the man seem to hang with his head down on other side of the window.

Seeing this people inside the coffee shop ran out at seeing the horrible sigh as one lady was screaming that her beautiful new dress was covered in blood.

The blonde turns his attention back to the kid. "Make that Zero" he stated calmly as he continues to walk pass the crowd while carrying his sword around his shoulder as the expression on his face remain silent.

The boy was surprise not by horror but by excitement, "I've never seen a shinobi do that in a blink of an eye" he whispered to himself as he sees the four bodies of the members of the Ikimo gang. With a smile he ran after the blonde yelling, "Mr. U.N. wait up" he yelled with excitement. And finally catches up with the blonde. Naruto turns to look at the kid with eyes that gleam like fire. "Teach me your secrets Sensei!" yelled the boy. Hearing this, the blonde abruptly stop as he was surprise by the boy calling him sensei. Before then Naruto simply ignored the boy, "Where do you live?" he asked.

Takeshi smiled to himself and said, "Just a bit further Sensei". Naruto remain silent and turn to the kid. "I am not your sensei" with that he continued to walk once more.

To be continued:

Well I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter. I'm planning to make this sorry about a good 11 chapters long. I dunno I've plan ahead of the story and think about how long it should be so yeah. To be honest I work hard on making this story good :P. Thanks everyone once again on the reviews.


End file.
